


Really, I Don't Care

by AL13



Series: fic a day in may [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL13/pseuds/AL13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: ian casually asks mickey about going somewhere w him (like a date or whatever) and he's an asshole about it and ian acts like it doesn't bother him but he's kind of avoiding mickey until mickey decides to apologize in his own way (set earlier in their relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really, I Don't Care

"Hey Mick?" Ian asks, sitting on Mickey’s bed with his hands held tightly together. "You wanna grab something to eat? Burger or something?" God it seemed so hard to ask someone on a date, especially without it sounding like a date because then Mickey would be saying no.

"Food? With you? You know we don’t do that shit Gallagher." Ian shrugged at picked at his finger nails, noticing a layer of grime under them and trying to clean them up.

"Whatever. I-uh, gotta go." Ian stood abruptly and pushed past Mickey, trying to pay him no mind.

"Ian!" He was interrupted on his way to the door, but disappointedly, not by Mickey. "What’re you doing here?" A similar looking Milkovich, with long hair and a skimpy skirt hurried towards him. "Eh, who cares, I was about to make pizza bagels, want some?" Ian smiled at his best friend, but had to politely decline Mandy’s offer.

"Gotta get home," he said without more explanation and shot another glance back at Mickey’s door, with the ‘stay the fuck out’ sign covered in duct tape. "We can go see a movie or something tomorrow."

***

Ian did go see a movie with Mandy, but they met at the Gallaghers and took off from there. Ian didn’t want to be hanging around the Milkovich house, Mickey had denied him, which only gave more proof to him not giving a shit about him. Ian and Mandy got a late lunch after the movie, and then the redhead walked her home, she made a show of kissing him when others were around, after all they were still pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend, despite Ian’s relations with her brother.

"You coming in?" Mandy asked when they stood outside of the house he only wanted to avoid.

"No. Lip needs help with some…stuff." He hesitated on the lie, knowing that avoiding Mickey might make it seem like he was avoiding Mandy, at least in her eyes. "Maybe tomorrow," it was half hearted, and probably false, but it made him feel less guilty.

It was another three days before he saw Mandy again, only because she’d shimmied her way into the Gallagher house, not giving Ian another option. He was holed up in his room, smoking when she found him. “There you are. I was thinking you’d disappeared or something.” Mandy bounded on his bed and stole the cigarette from him.

"I’ve just needed some alone time," Ian guaranteed, ensuring that it had nothing to do with her.

"You should come over, I swear, no ones home. We can play video games and talk about boys." Mandy was rather perky, but no different then usual.

"Fine," he agreed, since no one else was going to be there, which meant it would be a Mickey free zone, and Mandy might not hate him. He followed her, all the way to her house, listening to her chatter on about this and that. She said Mickey was acting strange, and Ian could only hope that had to do with him.

Inside the house, it wasn’t quiet enough for them to be alone, and the only noise besides Mandy’s voice was coming from Mickey’s room, the faint sound of music filtering into the living room. “Guess we’re not alone. Mickey won’t bother us, he seems to really like his room these days.” Mandy fired up the xbox and passed him a controller; it was something post-apocalyptic with guns, of course. “So, who’s the guy?” Mandy asked immediately.

"Huh?"

"Well, you haven’t been hanging out with me, so there must be a guy.” It was a guy, but Ian was avoiding him, but Ian couldn’t explain that all to Mandy without her discovering it was Mickey.

"Oh, yeah. It’s nothing big." A door slammed, and Ian noticed Mickey rummaging in the kitchen.

"Bring me a beer asshole," she hollered to her brother, not turning to look at him.

"Anything else you want?"

"Want anything?" Mandy asked him, and he shrugged. "Seriously, tons of food."

"Fine, some chips."

"Ian wants chips!" She enunciated to Mickey.

"I fucking heard him." Ma cupboard door slammed, and Mickey moved to join them on the couch. A bag of Lays was dropped on Ian’s lap, along with two beers, one of which he passed to Mandy. When he dared to look over at Mickey, a small smile was flashed his way, and it was easy to deduct.

Mickey didn’t do apologies, Ian knew that for sure, but sometimes he chose to apologize in his own ways, doing little things, like getting Ian a beer. “Gimme the controller,” Mickey demanded of Ian. “And you better share those chips.” Ian opened the bag and settled it between them; his way of forgiving Mickey. He could feel from shoulders to feet that their bodies were connected, and there was plenty of room on the otherside of Mickey for him to scoot over.


End file.
